Bishop
Grim and determined, the bishop roots out enemies of the faith, using trickery and guile when righteousness and purity is not enough. Although bishops are dedicated to a deity, they are above many of the normal rules and conventions of the church. They answer to their deity and their own sense of justice alone, and are willing to take extreme measures to meet their goals. Abilities Judgment (Su) Starting at 2nd level, a bishop can pronounce judgment upon her foes as a swift action. Starting when the judgment is made, the bishop receives a bonus or special ability based on the type of judgment made. At 2nd level, a bishop can use this ability once per day. At 4th level and every other level thereafter, the bishop can use this ability one additional time per day. Once activated, this ability lasts until the combat ends, at which point all of the bonuses immediately end. The bishop must participate in the combat to gain these bonuses. If she is frightened, panicked, paralyzed, stunned, unconscious, or otherwise prevented from participating in the combat, the ability does not end, but the bonuses do not resume until she can participate in the combat again. When the bishop uses this ability, she must select one type of judgment to make. As a swift action, she can change this judgment to another type. If the bishop is evil, she receives profane bonuses instead of sacred, as appropriate. Neutral bishops must select profane or sacred bonuses. Once made, this choice cannot be changed. * Destruction: The bishop is filled with divine wrath, gaining a +1 sacred bonus on all weapon damage rolls. This bonus increases by +1 for every three cleric levels she possesses. * Healing: The bishop is surrounded by a healing light, gaining fast healing 1. This causes the bishop to heal 1 point of damage each round as long as the bishop is alive and the judgment lasts. The amount of healing increases by 1 point for every three cleric levels she possesses. * Justice: This judgment spurs the bishop to seek justice, granting a +1 sacred bonus on all attack rolls. This bonus increases by +1 for every five cleric levels she possesses. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled on all attack rolls made to confirm critical hits. * Piercing: This judgment gives the bishop great focus and makes her spells more potent. This benefit grants a +1 sacred bonus on concentration checks and caster level checks made to overcome a target’s spell resistance. This bonus increases by +1 for every three cleric levels she possesses. * Protection: The bishop is surrounded by a protective aura, granting a +1 sacred bonus to Armor Class. This bonus increases by +1 for every five cleric levels she possesses. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled against attack rolls made to confirm critical hits against the bishop. * Purity: The bishop is protected from the vile taint of her foes, gaining a +1 sacred bonus on all saving throws. This bonus increases by +1 for every five cleric levels she possesses. At 10th level, the bonus is doubled against curses, diseases, and poisons. * Resiliency: This judgment makes the bishop resistant to harm, granting DR 1/magic. This DR increases by 1 for every five levels she possesses. At 10th level, this DR changes from magic to an alignment (chaotic, evil, good, or lawful) that is opposite the bishop’s. If she is neutral, the bishop does not receive this increase. * Resistance: The bishop is shielded by a flickering aura, gaining 2 points of elemental resistance against one elemental type (fire, cold, electricity, or wind) chosen when the judgment is declared. The protection increases by 2 for every three cleric levels she possesses. * Smiting: This judgment bathes the bishop’s weapons in a divine light. The bishop’s weapons count as magic for the purposes of bypassing damage reduction. At 6th level, the bishop’s weapons also count as one alignment type (chaotic, evil, good, or lawful) for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. The type selected must match one of the bishop’s alignments. If the bishop is neutral, she does not receive this bonus. At 10th level, the bishop’s weapons also count as adamantine for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction (but not for reducing hardness). This ability replaces channel energy. Category:Archetypes